Nous deux s'est possible?
by TataNathy
Summary: Petit OS pour un concours... Du point de vue de Jean... Lui et Bertholdt vont chacun perdre leur conjoint... "Qui aurait cru que les choses tourneraient ainsi? Qui aurait pu croire que lui et moi allions devenir aussi proches? Qu'il deviendrait mon pilier…"


Nous deux s'est possible?

Qui aurait cru que les choses tourneraient ainsi? Qui aurait pu croire que lui et moi allions devenir aussi proches? Qu'il deviendrait mon pilier… Lui taiseux, timide dans son grand corps maladroit, on avait souvent l'impression qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses quatre membres. Et moi, grande gueule et impulsif, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ma vie. On avait l'air malin, l'un à côté de l'autre à l'enterrement de nos conjoints respectifs. Lui avec sa tête en plus que tout le monde se tortillant sur place et jetant des regards partout sauf sur la tombe de son amour décédé. Et moi les poings serraient de hargne, la mâchoire crispait pour ne pas hurler ma colère et ma tristesse.

Les heures avaient avancés lentement après l'accident qui avait fauché nos amis. Je me souviens encore mettre moqué de Bertholdt avec Marco alors que le premier tournoyait maladroitement près de Reiner en bégayant des excuses alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Marco m'avait gentiment réprimandé me sommant de laisser Bertholdt tranquille et était partit rejoindre Reiner qui avait enfin soulagé son copain de son stresse. Nous les avions regardés partir en faisant des grands signes comme à chaque fois. Ils travaillaient tous les deux dans la même boite de nuit, Reiner comme videur et Marco comme serveur. En grand trouillard, Bertholdt m'appelait toujours pour lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme devant la télé ou que Reiner ne rentre du boulot.

Ce soir-là, Berth avait été particulièrement nerveux, agité. Il tournait dans la pièce commune de l'appartement comme un lion en cage regardant une fois son gsm, une fois la porte ou encore l'horloge. J'avais tenté pendant plus d'une heure de le calmer, avant de baisser les bras et de tenté de me distraire, du bruit qu'il faisait, devant un film. Son portable avait sonné vers 2h du matin coupant net à tout bruit et tout mouvement. Je me serais presque cru seul dans l'appartement si il n'avait pas décroché articulant faiblement un _"Allô"_. Il avait raccroché peu après et n'avait prononcé qu'une phrase: _"C'était la police, il y a eu une fusillade à la boite de nuit."_

Ni une, ni deux, j'avais quitté l'appartement et avait couru jusqu'à la boite. Je crois que je n'ai jamais courus aussi vite ni aussi longtemps de toute ma vie. Berthold m'avait rattrapé à l'entrée de la boite mais avait suivis son propre chemin vers les ambulanciers qui transportés quelqu'un. Au regard de mon ami, je compris vite qu'il s'agissait de Reiner. Lui soufflant un courage qu'il ne dû même pas entendre, je tentai de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il y eu un, puis trois policiers pour essayer de me maintenir à l'extérieur me hurlant des choses dont je ne comprenais qu'un mot sur trois.

Marco était là, allongé à quelques mètres baignant dans son sang. Deux ambulanciers étaient à genoux près de lui et deux autres attendaient avec le brancard derrière eux. Marco finit par tourner la tête vers moi et je vis ses lèvres remuer faiblement. L'un des ambulanciers dû le voir parce qu'il se pencha sur lui avant de se retourner vers moi. La prise des policiers se fit plus légèrement et ils acceptèrent de me laisser entrer à la demande du médecin. Je m'agenouilla près de Marco qui tenta de me sourire. Sa main droite se leva faiblement dans ma direction et je la pris doucement dans la mienne pour la porter à mes lèvres avant de l'appuyer contre ma joue. Son visage devenait flou à travers les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Mon souffle devenait de plus en plus haché se qui dû l'inquiété puisqu'il murmura mon prénom encore et encore, écorchant toujours la fin. Je portai une nouvelle fois sa main contre mes lèvres avant de la placer contre mon cœur. Je caressa sa joue de mon autre main et me pencha sur lui posant doucement et tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main pressée contre ma poitrine devait sûrement ressentir les battements effrénés de mon cœur mais il ne dit rien me regardant paisiblement, sereinement. Sa deuxième main rejoignit la mienne sur sa joue, l'effleurant avant de s'y accroché difficilement et un murmure franchi ses lèvres _"Berth… Veiller l'un… l'un sur l'autre… Je t'aime Jean, je t'aime"_. Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue, sa main avait glissé de la mienne retombant mollement sur le sol, ses paupières s'étaient tombé peu à peu pour se fermer à jamais et ses lèvres restaient entrouverte sur sa dernière phrase. Tremblant, je pris sa seconde main et le rejoignis à la première. Serrés dans les miennes, contre mon cœur, je tentai vainement de retenir mes larmes. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et me leva difficilement après avoir reposé ses mains sur son corps inerte le plus doucement possible.

Je n'ai jamais sus comment j'avais réussi à rejoindre l'appartement de Reiner et Bertholdt après ça. Mais je me souviens, qu'il était vide à mon arrivé, j'avais donc attendu assis sur le pas de la porte, remarquant pour la première fois que mes mains étaient tâchés de sang. J'avais fermé les yeux et quand je les avais rouverts Bertholdt était face à moi, la mine déconfite, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré mais il me tendait la main et un sourire fini par apparaître sur son visage. Il était faible, faux, et triste ce sourire, mais il me donna la force de tendre la main pour prendre la sienne.

Bertholdt s'était comporté comme un véritable hôte. Il m'avait ouvert sa porte _"Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le voudras"_, il m'avait aidé à me nettoyer du sang maculant mes mains, mon visage et m'avait prêté des vêtements propre et son lit _"Tu peux le prendre, je ne peux plus dormir dedans, pour l'instant… peut-être plus jamais"_. Incapable de dormir, je l'avais rejoint dans le salon, m'attendant à ce qu'il dorme dans le divan, mais je le trouvai assis contre ce dernier les yeux hagards, les genoux contre son torse et les bras enroulés autour de ces derniers. Je m'assis à côté de lui, posa ma tête contre son épaule et pleura, laissant enfin couler ces larmes qui me brûlées les yeux. Il ne dit rien se contentant d'enrouler un bras autour de moi pour me colle contre lui.

Le soleil nous trouva endormis l'un contre l'autre à son réveil. Bertholdt me tenait toujours contre lui, son grand corps me protégeant de tout ce qui serait entré dans l'appartement à ce moment-là. Les jours qui suivirent, il continua de s'occuper de moi comme une mère avec son enfant malade. Les nuits ont se retrouvés couché à deux dans le divan à se consoler mutuellement à chaque cauchemar. Les jours étaient longs, fades, tristes. Mais les nuits étaient horribles, bien plus longues et fatigantes.

Cela dura un bon mois avant qu'enfin je ne sorte de ma torpeur et ose enfin demander à Bertholdt ce qu'il s'était passé quand il avait rejoint Reiner. Il m'avait regardé fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de me dire qu'il avait à peine pu lui dire au revoir. Reiner avait été inconscient une bonne partie du chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital, il n'avait ouvert les yeux que quelques minutes pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé de partir comme ça et que nous devions veiller l'un sur l'autre avant de refermer les yeux définitivement. A l'hôpital, il n'avait pas été autorisé à les suivre jusqu'au bloc. Il avait donc attendu devant les portes pour qu'on vienne lui dire à peine 15 minutes plus tard qu'il n'avait pas survécu.

La police nous avait contactés quelques jours après pour nous demander de venir au poste, il avait un suspect. Nous n'avions pas très bien compris en quoi notre présence était utile mais nous y étions allés. Sur place, les policiers nous avaient installés à un bureau, nous avaient apportés des cafés qui restèrent un moment à se refroidir entre nos mains. On nous avait posé toutes sortes de questions, de _"Comment allez-vous?"_ à _"Avaient-ils de ennemis qui aurait pu vouloir leur mort?"_ Après plus de deux heures à parler, nous étions convenus sur le faite que oui, quelqu'un avait déjà menacé plusieurs fois de mort Marco, Reiner et d'autres employés de la boite.

Ils nous demandèrent de les suivre et nous menèrent à une grande vitre donnant sur une pièce où un jeune homme était installé face à deux policiers. Un jeune mécontent de s'être vu refusé l'entrée de la boite plusieurs fois, de s'y être fait mettre dehors. Marco m'avait raconté une fois qu'il avait dénoncé ce jeune parce qu'il l'avait vu mettre des drogues dans des verres avant de les offrir. Bertholdt avait d'ailleurs déjà eut des conflits avec lui. Certes il était grand, mais aussi mal dans sa peau quand il n'était pas avec Reiner et à plusieurs reprise il s'était retrouve coincé seul avec le jeune qui l'insulté et le traité de toutes sortes de nom suite à son homosexualité.

_"De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire!? Ils sont morts et enterrés depuis longtemps. Oui j'en suis heureux et je jubile encore plus en sachant que leurs copains en souffrent. L'autre grand crétin pleurnichard doit s'être pendu à l'heure qu'il est et son pote, la grande gueule doit moins l'ouvrir, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il ne l'ouvrira plus jam…"_

Personne n'avait rien vu venir, ni les policiers près de moi, ni ceux de la salle, ni moi! Bertholdt était rentré dans la pièce et avait chargé le mec jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve acculé contre le mur. Je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais je me souviens de son visage serein, de sa voix qui portait clair sans aucun tremblement, du visage déconfit du jeune homme face à lui. Jeune qui avait hurlé une parole de trop et qui se retrouva recroquevillé dans l'ombre menaçante de Bertholdt qui avait troué le mur de son poing. Il était ensuite ressortit de la pièce totalement calme et m'avait regardé souriant faiblement _"je t'attends à l'appart"_ puis il était partit.

Au procès, il avait tout raconté, depuis l'arrivé du jeune pour la première fois jusqu'à la dernière fois où tu l'avais vu. Les insultes, les coups et intimidations, mais surtout les nombreuses menaces. L'affaire s'était terminée quelques mois plus tard suite à des plaintes déposés contre le jeune homme pour des actes homophobes. Et avec une victoire pour nous et pour la société homosexuelle nous avions définitivement emménagé ensemble.

Et un matin, alors que je revenais d'avoir été cherché le petit déjeuné, il m'a accueilli avec un baiser. Surpris, je l'avais regardé pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne m'avoue avoir eu peur pour moi. _"Tu es partis depuis longtemps, j'ai eus peur que tu ne rentres pas, ne me fais plus ça s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi Jean."_ Les sourcils froncés mais un léger sourire aux lèvres, je lui avais demandé la raison de son inquiétude. Il m'avait répondu sérieusement _"Ton mot m'a fait peur, j'ai cru que… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi Jean"_. Ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec les miennes une seconde fois, puis une troisième… Et encore, et encore…

Aujourd'hui, cela fait 5 ans qu'ils nous ont été arrachés et 4 ans que Bertholdt et moi sommes en couple. Nous sommes allés les voir, leur parler. Bertholdt a levé le visage vers le ciel pour me faire croire que ce n'était que de la pluie qui coulait sur ses joues et non ces larmes. Je sais qu'il souffre encore de sa mort, qu'il a toujours peur de ce que pourrait dire nos amis quand nous allons les voir _"Tu crois que s'est mal de se mettre en couple alors que nos copains sont décédés?"_. Il cauchemarde encore la nuit et pleure souvent quand il pense que je ne le vois pas mais malgré tout ça je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il croit en mes sentiments pour lui. Placé soigneusement derrière une photo récente de nous à une rencontre de cosplayeurs, se trouve le mot que je lui avais écrit et qui lui avait temps fait peur.

_"Omnibulé par ma douleur, j'en ai oublié que toi aussi tu souffrais de leur disparition. Tu as enterré ton chagrin pour éponger mes larmes à tel point que les tiennes te tuer petit à petit alors que tu te noyer de jour en jour dans la tristesse et que tu te murer derrière le silence pour cacher ta rage et ton amertume. Abasourdi par leur soudaine disparition, j'en ai oublié de regarder si tes sourires étaient sincères… J'en ai oublié que toi aussi tu aimais… Tu les aimais. Je suis… Désolé! Bertholdt, __je crois bien que…__je t'aime__"_


End file.
